


Part 1

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Snufkin is the narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: This is probably illegal but you know what-The first half of each episode of Alice Isn't Dead from Part 1, but the names of characters are different to it's the AU I made.Also welcome to me not knowing how to spell the names of places. Please dear god correct me.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that Snufkin is the narrator and of you can and want to add a little spice to this read it in Snufkin's voice.

_Moomin. I-_

_I wanna start by saying- ah shit. Sorry, someone cut me off. Anyway, I wanna start by saying that this is not a story. It's a road trip. Which, same difference. In a good one the start is exciting and the finish is satisfying and we end up somewhere else. Somewhere a long way from where we started._

_I don't know where this trip started. What counts as the first moment; but for a lack of a better answer I'll start with this. I'll start with the omelet._

_I was sitting at a gas station. Or, not a gas station, a diner that was in a gas station. The diner part of the gas station, I was in that. It was somewhere near Spocaan I think._

_I saw a man eating an omelet, but it wasn't the omelet. It was just the way that he was eating the omelet. He was devouring it. Big chunks of yellow scooped up with long, grease stained fingers. Just shoving them into his mouth._

_And he was starring at me. He was wearing a yellow hat, like, um... like a baseball hat. His fingernails were yellow, too. Not cigarette yellow or nail polish yellow. Translucent yellow. Just below the surface. Polo shirt. Dirty. Filthy. Dirtier then you'd think a restaurant would allow someone to wear, would serve. Just the word "Thistle" on the right breast. No logo. And he was moving that omelet from plate to mouth like it had nothing to do with eating; like he was just a machine that's function was to do that. And he was starring at me. No, he was eyeing me. No, starring._

_People say that bad experiences are like nightmares. This wasn't a nightmare. What I remember most about it was how real it was. Even as it happened I noticed at the most how real it was; how I couldn't escape that reality. How I would never be able to convince myself I remembered any part of incorrectly._

_Moomin. Moomin, I-_

_It's the engine Moomin. The sound of it. The noise of a truck this size. The height. Oh, it's the height. None of us are used to being this height anymore. Once upon a time we rode horses. I mean- You know what I mean. I've never even seen a horse up close. It's the height. I'll get used to it._

_There's this tower in the distance. Coming out of the hillside. Looks like it's part of a factory but just coming right out the earth. Creepy. Gut creepy, like something gone wrong. Like a terrible crime. Looks like something out of a myth. I guess that's where myths come from. When the whole world looks like something out of a myth. Who am I at this point in my life to talk about unreality? That's so weird. It doesn't look real._

_I can't stop thinking about what's behind me. Not the stuff in the back. Not what they've got me carrying. I think this assignment is travel size deodorant? Most deodorant can go on a plane, you don't need travel sized versions. Not that many ounces is even in full-sized ones. But anything that can hold a price a single human being will lay down for cash has to exist, and so here we are. Me and my cargo. Hauling what needn't have ever been from a place it needn't have been made to a place it needn't be used._

_I'm not getting distracted. I know what you're thinking, Moomin. This is intentional avoidance. I don't have to explain myself to you. But I will._

_I just- I just passed an exit sign that said "Anaconda Opportunity." That's a fine invitation but I think um... I mean. No thanks. I will pass that opportunity up._

_An explanation, ha... right._

_Big chunks of eggs. Chewing them. Devouring them. He saw me starring back. Now we were starring at each other. Something electric and monstrous there in the diner between us. The face of death and styrofoam ceiling tiles, and sagging pleather booths. He got up and approached my table. His clothes were filthy. He walked like his legs weren't muscle and bone, but just- sacks of meat attached to his torso. He sat across from me and he licked his lips.When he spoke, his voice sounded like the accidental hollowing of the wind._

_"_ It's a fine evening." _He said. "_ Doesn't look like much rain."

_Egg crusted his lips and his chin. His teeth were an impossibility of spacing an angle. Nothing about his tone match the words he was saying._

_At first I didn't say anything. I thought if I was quiet he would go away, but that only works for people who aren't already in it to bother you. Who haven't already made up their minds to be awful._

_"_ Hope you don't mind if I join you." _He said. Not a question or a request but... a joke._

 _"_ I actually was hoping to eat alone." _I said._

 _"_ Good people deserve good things." _He said._

_I didn't know what the say to that. He scratched his cheek. Scratched it really hard, and I swear that some of it pealed away under his fingers._

_"_ It's dangerous out here." _He said._

 _"_ Out where?" _I said. "_ This state? This country? Life? Life is dangerous? Did you come over here to explain death to me?"

_He laughed._

_"_ Yes." _He said. "_ I came over to explain death to you." _He leaned in close. His breath was rotten. Not bad, but like fruit turning to soil._

 _"_ Wanna see something funny?" _He asked._

_He got up. "Thistle" his shirt said. His face was slack and not quite arranged right. Like human but not. He walked over to a table where there was this man. Uh, a truck driver probably. He looked like a truck driver. What does a truck driver look like?_

_"_ Hey Sniff." _The Thistle Man said._

 _"_ Huh?" _Said Sniff looking up. He seemed just as unhappy as me to be disturbed, but then the Thistle Man grabbed him by the back of his neck and Sniff's face went vacant._

_The Thistle Man picked Sniff up by the neck, and Sniff walked with him. He looked asleep almost, or like some part of him wasn't there anymore. Neither Sniff or the Thistle Man paid their checks. No one did anything. No one looked. But it was-_

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to the podcast  
> I absolutely love it and it's really cool.
> 
> It's on YouTube and Spotify.


End file.
